El chico del Autobus
by Kye-san
Summary: Todo era igual, menos una cosa y por eso nada era lo mismo: el asiento a mi lado estaba vacio, y la persona que solia sentarse en el, lejos de mi. ONESHOT. NAMIXAS


**RoxasxNaminé OneShot:**

**Dedicado a los seguidores de mi fic largo "Cambiando"**

**El chico del autobús**

Estaba sentada en el autobús escolar, de camino a casa, como siempre. Oía el sonido del motor del vehículo, y también escuchaba, sin prestar atención, las conversaciones de la gente que, tan alegre como ajena a mí, me rodeaba. Todo era como siempre, podríamos decir. Yo era la misma, una estudiante de secundaria alta llamada Naminé, tenía los mismos ojos, el mismo pelo; vestía el mismo uniforme de todos los días, y mi cartera escolar reposaba sobre mis rodillas como de costumbre. Todo era igual, menos una cosa, y por eso nada era lo mismo.

El asiento a mi lado estaba vacío, y la persona que solía sentarse en él, al otro lado del pasillo, con la vista clavada en el respaldo delante de él.

Se llamaba Roxas, e iba al mismo instituto que yo, incluso a la misma clase. Él había venido a hablarme pocos días después de empezar el curso, al ver que yo viajaba sola en el autobús. Desde entonces, se había sentado a mi lado… hasta hoy.

Con expresión afligida, me giré hacia la ventanilla, observando el exterior. Sin embargo, el borroso paisaje pronto desapareció de mi mente cuando me percaté de que podía ver el rostro de Roxas perfectamente reflejado en el cristal.

Suspirando, aparté los ojos de la ventanilla, acariciando la lisa superficie con nostalgia. Me sentía mal. Muy mal.

"_Pero, después de todo_" pensé "_Quizá sea culpa mía. ¿Cómo pude llegar a pensar que un chico como él podría llegar… a fijarse en mí?_"

La verdad era que había sido estúpida. Una completa idiota. Y lo peor era que podía recordar su expresión a la perfección si cerraba los ojos.

Después de tanto esfuerzo…

_Gracias al ánimo de mis amigas, me había decidido por fin a dar el gran paso. Tenía que decirle a Roxas, el chico del autobús, como me sentía; cómo me había sentido desde que lo vi por primera vez. A pesar de las dudas y del miedo, estaba resuelta a ello._

_-Tengo que hacerlo… hoy-susurré, asustada, tratando de convencerme a mí misma de nuevo._

_Lo cierto era que, durante toda la mañana, mis amigas me habían apoyado. Tanto Kairi como Selphie y Olette._

_-¡Vaya!- se había sorprendido Kairi en un principio, cuando se lo había revelado a todas en un cambio de clase- Así que vas a decírselo hoy…_

_-…Sí- había admitido yo._

_-¡Ya verás qué cara pone Roxas cuando te oiga!- había exclamado Selphie, animada por la idea._

_Sin embargo, yo no estaba tan segura. ¿Qué pasaba… si me rechazaba? O, en primer lugar¿qué palabras iba a escoger para decírselo¿Cómo iba a hacerlo? Lo cierto es que era la primera vez que me ocurría algo así, y cada vez que pensaba en ello, menos posibilidades veía de que todo saliese bien._

_No, evitaría toparme con Roxas, subiría antes que él al autobús, y, así lo retrasaría todo un día. Eso es._

_Y eso hice. En cuanto sonó la campana, recogí mis cosas y salí corriendo, dando un rodeo para no toparme con nadie. Cuando finalmente avisté la parada del autobús, me apresuré, acercándome a ella lo más deprisa que pude, sin ni siquiera mirar por dónde iba. Quizá, por esa razón, me choqué con alguien._

_Llevaba también el uniforme del instituto, como yo, aunque lo cierto es que no le di mucha importancia a aquello. Levanté la mirada, murmurando una rápida disculpa… y me sorprendí tanto que prácticamente me caí hacia atrás. No podía ser; no. No. Él no._

_-¡Naminé!- exclamó Roxas, sujetándome con rapidez para evitar que cayera al suelo._

_Yo no respondí nada; estaba demasiado asustada y nerviosa. Con las manos fuertemente aferradas a la cartera, clavé la vista en el suelo._

_-¿Estás bien?- preguntó el chico, mirándome con preocupación._

_Definitivamente, debía de tener mala cara. Pero, al encontrarme a Roxas ahí, al tenerlo frente a frente, mirándome, parte de mi resolución volvió, instándome a comenzar a hablar._

_-Tengo que… decirte algo- susurré, levantando los ojos para fijarlos en los suyos. Después de todo, merecía saberlo; era lo justo._

_Roxas sonrió, su característica media sonrisa, dando a entender que me escuchaba._

_-Yo… es que… tú…- suspiré, roja como la grana- Me… gustas. Desde siempre; desde el mismo momento en el que te… sentaste a mi lado en el autobús._

_Ya estaba; lo había dicho. Como me había recordado antes a mí misma, tenía que hacerlo. Porque se trataba de Roxas._

_Sin embargo, al ver la expresión de su rostro, me arrepentí._

_-Yo…-comencé a susurrar, sin encontrar las palabras adecuadas._

_Entrecerrando los ojos, Roxas apartó la mirada._

_Y yo no pude hacer otra cosa que salir corriendo, sin importarme a dónde._

Volviendo a suspirar, miré al chico por el rabillo del ojo, tratando de encontrar el remedio para mis palabras del día anterior. Sin embargo, él no tenía los ojos vueltos hacia mí, sino cerrados, como si estuviera cansado.

"_Después de todo, he cometido un error diciéndoselo"_

Tenía que arreglarlo, como fuera.

Volviendo a mirar a Roxas para asegurarme de que no me prestaba atención, me levanté, acercándome a pulsar el botón de "Siguiente Parada" que estaba junto a su asiento. Poco a poco, el autobús se fue deteniendo, siendo yo la única persona que esperaba para bajar. Y, cuando, al fin, las puertas se abrieron, me incliné hacia Roxas, tratando de que mi voz no temblara al hablar.

-Olvida lo de ayer¿quieres?- susurré, sonriendo, una sonrisa triste- De verdad, lo siento mucho.

Pude ver que Roxas levantaba la mirada, sorprendido, pero no le di importancia. Con un gesto de saludo, me giré y salí del autobús, con tranquilidad, sin mirar atrás. Mintiendo. Doblé la esquina con paso calmado y seguro, fingiendo tan bien como sólo alguien que ha ocultado sus sentimientos toda su vida puede hacerlo. Y una vez que quedé fuera del campo de visión de la gente del autobús, eché a correr.

No sabía hacia dónde, ni siquiera tenía muy claro qué hacía, pero simplemente, no pensaba. No soy del tipo de personas que lloran, así que tenía que desahogarme de alguna manera.

Finalmente, y a causa de mi no muy buena salud, me detuve, apoyándome contra una pared y cerrando los ojos.

Me sentía mal, triste, angustiada; pero sobre todo sola. Roxas me gustaba mucho, demasiado. Cada vez que lo veía sentía una calidez especial que me hacía querer sonreír, y eso tenía mucho valor para alguien que, como yo, solía pensar que le faltaba algo. Sin embargo, él me completaba. Llenaba el vacío en mi interior.

Y lo había acabado perdiendo por no conformarme con su amistad.

-Soy estúpida- susurré, entreabriendo los ojos- No se en qué he estado pen…

Sin embargo, algo me hizo levantar la mirada.

-¡Naminé!- me llamaba alguien.

-¿Ro…Roxas?- susurré yo, sin dar crédito a lo que veía.

En efecto, era él. Lo habría reconocido en cualquier parte, con sus brillantes ojos azules y el pelo rubio despuntando en todas direcciones.

Lo que no podía creer es que estuviese corriendo hacia mí, con la respiración agitada y una expresión absolutamente resuelta en el rostro.

-¡Uh… Maldita sea¿Cuándo has aprendido… a correr tan deprisa?- jadeó, deteniéndose a mi lado.

Yo simplemente lo observé, sin saber qué decir ni qué hacer.

-¿Estabas… siguiéndome?- susurré al final.

Roxas, cuya respiración se había calmado algo más, asintió levemente con la cabeza.

-¿Por qué?- pregunté, no muy segura de si quería saberlo. No obstante, ya estaba dicho.

-Porque tenía que tenía que preguntarte algo- el chico alzó la mirada y clavó sus ojos en los míos.- ¿Por qué… me has dicho que olvidara lo de ayer?

Siendo sincera, esperaba cualquier clase de cuestión menos esa. En realidad, no sabía si había algún modo correcto de aclararlo con palabras. Era… simplemente lo que sentía en aquel momento. Sin embargo, traté de ordenar mis sentimientos.

-Es que así, por lo menos- guardé silencio un momento- Podríamos ser amigos- suspiré.

Roxas sonrió, aquella sonrisa suya que yo había aprendido a querer.

-Sí, como cuando te conocí¿no? Naminé, la chica que siempre se sentaba sola en el autobús, de camino a clase, dibujando. La que era demasiado tímida para hablar con nadie.

Yo asentí, sin poder evitar sonreír.

-Hasta que te conocí a ti.- añadí.

-Sí- la sonrisa de Roxas se desvaneció, dando paso a una expresión entre seria y confusa- Pero, Naminé, he estado pensando y… no creo que podamos volver a ser amigos.

Lo miré con los ojos como platos, luchando contra el deseo de salir corriendo otra vez. Esta vez, _sí _tenía ganas de llorar.

-Pero¿por qué?- musité.

-Por esto- respondió tras un rato.

Y, sin pronunciar una palabra más, se acercó a mí y me besó.

Esa vez sí que me pilló por sorpresa. No acababa de entender qué estaba pasando, pero no pude hacer otra cosa que dejarme llevar, olvidándome de todo lo que me rodeaba.

Cuando nos separamos, le miré, con la mente en blanco.

-¿Y eso significa…?- pregunté al final.

Roxas pareció volver a la realidad en ese instante, pasando su rostro de su anterior expresión confusa a una media sonrisa.

-Sabes que no soy especialmente bueno con las palabras, pero…- su sonrisa se ensanchó- Quiero que te sientes junto a mí en el autobús durante todos los trayectos, en todas las estaciones. Quiero que estés a mi lado.

Naminé sonrió.

…_y quiero que te quedes junto a mí para siempre, durante el resto de mi vida._

* * *

**Notas de la autora:**

Hola a todos, y gracias por leer el OneShot.

En primer lugar, quiero decir que escribí esta historia como guión para un doujinshi, que una buena artista de DA dibujó tomando como modelo mi guión. Ella publicó el doujin en su día, y ahora yo publico el OneShot fanfic en el que se basó.

Por otra parte, quería publicar algo como regalo de Navidades para todos los que siguen mi fic largo, Cambiando, que, por problemas con mi ordenador, la conexión a internet, el microsoft word y mis amados padres, no he podido actualizar. Para todos los que os lo estuviérais preguntando, la respuesta es que **no he dejado de largo el otro fic, lo que es más, tengo ya escrito el capítulo que tenía que haber subido hace tanto tiempo, y que fue borrado de mi pc varias veces, a mano**.

Ahora que mi microsoft word funciona de nuevo, no tardaré en subirlo. Seguramente, lo haré al volver de mis vacaciones navideñas, que pasré en Madrid. Lo más probable es que vuelva a casa sobre el día 29 de Diciembre, y pasar a ordenador lo que llevo escrito a mano me llevará un día a lo sumo, así que puedo afirmar que tendréis capi nuevo para finales/comienzos de año

Mientras tanto, aquí os dejo esto para que podáis leer y que la espera no se haga muy larga.

**¡Perdón por las molestias y felices fiestas!**

Read & Review, pliz, seguramente de eso dependerá que suba algún otro OneShot de vez en cuando o que no lo haga 

Aura/Kye-san


End file.
